poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Tale of the Brave/Transcript
This is the transcript for ''The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Tale of the Brave''. film begins with a frog at a pond then Duck puffing out of Tidmouth Tunnel on his branch line Narrator: It was a bright, sunny day, on the island of Sodor was bustling with activity. The engines were carrying passengers and goods up and down every line on The Fat Controller's railway, except Thomas' branch line, which was closed for repairs to a damaged bridge. scene changes to Thomas and the Irelanders heading towards The China Clay Pits on Edward's Branch Line Thomas: (whistles) Narrator: Instead of working on his branch line, Thomas, along with The Irelanders including their new members, Discord and The Lion Guard and their friends, Maisie Lockwood, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Serena, Ajabu, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne and Velma, had been sent to the Sodor China Clay Pits to work with Bill and Ben. and the Irelanders puff into the clay pits and look around for the twins but they are nowhere to be seen Thomas: Hello! Is anybody here? Connor Lacey: Where can those two cheeky tank engine twins be? Twilight Sparkle: Knowing those two, it's probably another one of their pranks. Mewtwo: We might as well look for them. Aisling: Bill and Ben! Stop hiding! It's not funny! Lightning McQueen: Bill? Bill: (laughs) Dusty Crophopper: Ben? then, Bill suddenly appears, biffing some trucks before puffing off The Mask: There's Bill! Rainbow Dash: Quickly, Thomas! After him! puffs after Bill Thomas: Hey, wait for us! followed Bill into a tunnel Thomas: Ben! Bill: (giggles) Thomas: Bill! Dash Parr: Come on, big guy! Can't you go any faster?! We're losing him! Thomas: I'm trying, Dash! chased after Bill out of the tunnel. As they puff through a gorge, they hear another whistle and they look up to see Ben puffing past them up above on a bridge. As Ben crosses the bridge, he dislodges some dust which falls onto them, making them shut their eyes. Then as they open them again, they puff out onto a ledge and look at the view of the Clay Pits with awe and wonder Irelanders: Wow. saw Bill and Ben down below and went down to greet them Thomas: Hello, Ben. Ben: You all took your time, Thomas. Your trucks are over there. line of trucks is standing nearby Bill: Don't be silly, Ben. Thomas isn't strong enough to pull those trucks. Thomas: Of course, I am! Violet Parr: Yeah. You'll see how strong he is. Thomas Come on, big fella. Show them what you're made of. whistles and puffs off to the trucks Bill and Ben: (snickers) backs up to the trucks and gets coupled up. He puffs off, not realizing that the trucks are already coupled up to an oil-burning steam engine named Timothy. He was sizzling nicely when he felt being pulled back by Thomas and the trucks Timothy: Oh! Hey! Stop! (slamming on his brakes, making Thomas strain) What's got into you trucks? Thomas: Oh. Irelanders: Huh? Bill and Ben: (laughing) Bill: The trucks aren't pulling you, Timothy. It's Thomas that's pulling you! Thomas and Irelanders: Timothy? Timothy: Thomas? Guys? Narrator: Timothy was the little oil-burning engine that worked at the Clay Pits too. Bill and Ben had played a trick on both him and Thomas. Fuli: So those are Bill and Ben? Kim Possible: Yep. Two of the most troublesome tank engines on Sodor. Just like my twin brothers, The Tweebs. Koki: They've been known to play pranks from time to time. Kion: Well, it wasn't nice of them to prank Timothy and Thomas just then. Timothy: Oh, don't mind them, Kion. Bill and Ben are always playing tricks on other engines. Bunga: Well, now you tell us. Thomas: We know all about Bill and Ben and their tricks, Timothy. Connor Lacey: Yeah. After we first met them during when Percy goes through with lucky charms, we've learned about them and their tricks like when they tricked my train counterpart with their identical appearances which is followed by Ben tricking Kevin into having him painted blue just like Bill when The Fat Controller tries to put a stop to their tricks. Jiminy Cricket: Yep. Last time we saw them is when they're shunting trucks at Brendam Docks during our first meeting with Harvey and they've been painted back to their yellow liveries. Chris Kratt: Yeah. When Bill and Ben mentions the clay pits, we've ask them if we can visit it sometime and they agreed. Martin Kratt: And look where we are now. Maisie Lockwood: Yeah. This place is amazing. Discord: It sure is. Who keeps Bill and Ben in order besides The Fat Controller anyway? Thomas: Well, Edward is the only engine on the island who can keep those two in order and he does it for many years. Discord: I see. For an old engine, he sure is capable of things, I'II give him that. Iago: Yep. We'd better keep an eye on those two while we're here. Timothy: You have to admit, though, that was a funny one. Trucks can be troublesome, but they don't usually have that much pull! (laughs with Thomas and the Irelanders) they hear thunders as they look up to see storm clouds appearing in the sky Captain Jake: Wow. Looks like a storm is coming. Melody: You could be right, Jake and it could be a problem. Timothy: You'd best be careful, fellas. Melody's right. If a storm comes, the heavy rains can make the clay walls unstable. Jack Skellington: This is se Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan